


Рождество с Королём-Вороном

by Svengaly



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Рождество с Королём-Вороном<br/>Рейтинг: G<br/>Размер: мини</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождество с Королём-Вороном

Холодным зимним днём Джон Аскгласс, известный также как Король-Ворон, стоял на одной из своих Дорог.

Дорога пролегала через сад. Этот сад был прекрасен летом, в полном цвету, но зимой красота его заснеженных клумб, крутых лестниц и отлогих склонов приобретала законченное, ледяное совершенство. Король-Ворон любил совершенство в красоте, и оттого на этой Дороге всегда царила зима.

— Мне бы хотелось побродить по миру людей, — сказал Джон Аскгласс, — однако чары ещё не сложились в завершённый узор. Англия не готова узреть меня в моём истинном облике. 

Два ворона, восседавшие на его плечах (Хугин — на левом, Мунин — на правом) посовещались на своём языке.

— Если вашему величеству угодно посетить Англию, ваше величество может скрыть своё величие под личиной или маскарадным нарядом, — проговорил Хугин. 

Гортань воронов, даже волшебных, устроена таким образом, что их человеческая речь груба и лишена интонаций. Тем не менее надобно было бы оглохнуть, чтобы не заметить дерзость, с какой ворон Хугин обращался к своему повелителю. Мунин издал укоризненный возглас на вороньем языке, а Джон Аскгласс пропустил колкость мимо ушей (он был весьма снисходительным хозяином). 

— Я мог бы облачиться в серый плащ, остроконечную шляпу, а лицо скрыть под длинной седой бородой, — промолвил он задумчиво. — С посохом в руках я сойду за случайного путника.

— Седая борода — это превосходная идея, — согласился Мунин. — Однако за века, прошедшие с тех пор, как ваше величество покинуло Острова, остроконечные шляпы и посохи вышли из моды. В таком виде вы скорее привлечёте к себе внимание, чем в вашем теперешнем облачении. 

— Почему бы вашему величеству не надеть красный колпак с белой меховой оторочкой? — спросил Хугин вкрадчиво. 

Джон Аскгласс и ворон Мунин обдумали эту идею.

— По-твоему, в таком виде я буду менее заметен? — спросил Король наконец. 

— Не совсем так, — ответил Хугин загадочно. — Вы будете очень заметны, и всё же ваше появление воспримут как должное. Вас встретят с радостью, и все двери будут для вас открыты. Все дымоходы, во всяком случае. 

— Этой магии я не знаю, — сказал Король-Ворон в сомнении. 

— Она ещё только набирает силу, — ответил Хугин, посмеиваясь на свой вороний манер, — но не пройдёт и ста лет, как раз в году весь мир будет сходить с ума, а человек в красном колпаке с меховой оторочкой станет всем этим заправлять.

Хугин знал человеческий мир. Хугин знал, в какие игры играют люди — в игры, которые эльфы давно позабыли. Хугин знал, о чём думают политики, сидя в своих кабинетах, хотя долгие годы они не признавались в этом даже самим себе; Хугин знал, что людям слышится в звоне праздничных колоколов и знал, что их ждёт ложка мечты в бочке реальности. Так что когда Хугин сказал хозяину: «Отправляйтесь в Англию прямо сейчас, только наденьте красный колпак», — Джон Аскгласс ему поверил. 

Он надел красный колпак и красный кафтан с белой меховой оторочкой, прошептал заклинание, и его лицо заросло густой седой бородой, а щёки стали круглыми и румяными. Сухой лист он превратил в сани, а Хугин и Мунин обернулись парой крылатых оленей с золотыми рогами и серебряными копытами. 

«Хей-хо!» — крикнул Король-Ворон, «Хо-хо-хо!» — откликнулось эхо, и упряжка взмыла в воздух. 

Долго летели они в чёрном морозном небе, среди колючих звёзд, свивавшихся в чудесные узоры, а планеты плясали меж созвездий и по своей прихоти то одаривали людей невиданным счастьем, то навлекали на них неисчислимые беды, и вот наконец внизу показались заснеженные крыши, покрывавшие английскую землю так же густо, как палая листва покрывает почву в лесу. Столбы дыма поднимались в небо, и древние боги с наслаждением вкушали лакомства — жареных гусей, печёных поросят, пудинги и пироги, несмотря на то, что никто им этого не предлагал.

— Куда править? — спросил Мунин. 

— В Ливерпуль, — ответил Король-Ворон. — В гавань только что прибыл корабль, а на нём — часть моего заклинания.

Олени-вороны стремглав кинулись вниз и через миг уже мчались по крышам, а из-под их копыт сыпались драгоценные камни редкой чистоты и невиданного блеска — в Стране Фей они сияли бы вечно, но стоило колоколу хотя бы самой захудалой церковки зазвонить к заутрене, как несравненные бриллианты, сапфиры и рубины обращались в лужицы холодной воды.

— Поворачивай к церкви Христа, — приказал Король-Ворон. — Сегодня там раздают бесплатную похлёбку. Мой человек никогда не откажется ни от чего бесплатного — ни от похлёбки, ни от заклинания.

— За всё бесплатное платят вдвойне, — заметил Мунин, а Хугин завопил: «Поберегись!», сбил с ног разносчика фруктов, выхватил из его корзины апельсин и проглотил его одним махом. 

Разносчик ещё не успел ни коснуться земли, ни осознать пропажи, а упряжка уже скрылась из виду. Он только и заметил, как кивнул ему из саней красный колпак, а в корзину упала гинея, и эта гинея не превратилась в лужицу воды на следующее утро; о нет, она превратилась в рождественского гуся, и в корзину имбирных пряников, и в чашу доброго пунша, и в новую шаль для жены разносчика, и в раскрашенную деревянную лошадку для его сына. Такова магия одной золотой гинеи.

А сани мчались дальше, пока не достигли Ливерпульского собора. На задворках, подальше от глаз чистой публики, причетник в сюртуке с поддёрнутыми рукавами разливал похлёбку из большого котла, вокруг которого толпилось множество голодранцев и оборванцев самого разнообразного сорта. Если все они были частями заклинания, то Англии следовало ожидать пришествия магии такого сорта, что и сами оборванцы бы её не захотели. 

Король-Ворон щёлкнул пальцами. 

Из переулка выкатилась телега, в которой теснились корзины, наполненные пирогами, булками и пряниками. Навстречу ей с соседней улицы вылетела другая телега, наполненная бочками. Телеги мчались друг на друга, словно не замечая конкурента в борьбе за дорогу. Конец оказался немного предсказуем: телеги столкнулись с ужасным треском, лошади каким-то чудом выпряглись из оглобель и ускакали в темноту, возчики бросились их догонять, мостовая вокруг оказалась усыпана пирогами и пряниками, а из бочек закапал, судя по запаху, хороший херес. 

Тотчас вся толпа оборванцев и голодранцев отхлынула от котла с капустной похлёбкой и набросилась на нежданное угощение, и даже сам причетник с помощниками покинул свой боевой пост, чтобы принять участие в банкете. 

Исключение составил один только юноша. Он стоял на месте, разглядывая сани, Короля в красном колпаке и фальшивых оленей своими пронзительными чёрными глазами. Никто, кроме него, саней не замечал. 

— Приветствую тебя, Джон Чилдермас! — сказал Король-Ворон.

— И вам здравствуйте, — ответил юноша без особой опаски, но и без большого восторга.

— Я пришёл, чтобы принести тебе послание: сегодня же ты должен оставить свой корабль и отправиться в Йоркшир.

— Что я забыл в этой глуши? — пожал плечами Чилдермас. — Я побывал в каждом порту христианского мира и видел много чудес. Теперь я хочу побывать в портах иных земель и увидеть новые чудеса. Для чего мне отправляться в Йоркшир? 

— Ты видел только диковины, а о настоящих чудесах понятия не имеешь, — возразил Король-Ворон. — В Йоркшире тебя ждёт новая жизнь и служба у настоящего чародея. Отвергнешь мой совет — только тебе и останется, что гадать пьяным матросам на самодельных картах. 

— Примет ли меня твой чародей? — сказал Чилдермас, с сомнением оглядывая свой оборванный костюм.

— Об этом я позабочусь, — ответил Джон Аскгласс, вручая Чилдермасу кружку хереса, пирог со свининой, репку и два фунта мелкой монетой. 

Херес Чилдермас выпил, пирог съел, репку припас на завтрак, а на одну из мелких монет купил место на империале дилижанса, отправлявшегося в Йорк. Ещё одна монета обеспечила ему ночлег под крышей. 

Прежде чем улечься в кровать, где уже храпели три других постояльца, Чилдермас вынул свою истрёпанную колоду. Карты затрепетали в его руке, словно листья под порывом ветра, и осыпались на стол, показав ему: Императора в красном колпаке с белой меховой оторочкой, Колесницу, запряжённую двумя оленями, Башню в виде живописной усадьбы в красивом парке и Отшельника — маленького человека в парике, сгорбившегося над кипой старинных книг.

— Таковы-то чудеса, которые меня ожидают! — сказал Чилдермас, пряча колоду в карман и полезая в кровать. 

Наутро он забыл решительно всё, что произошло вечером, и помнил только, что ему необходимо быть в Йорке. 

А тем временем в аббатстве Хартфью, что в графстве Йоркшир, царило рождественское веселье. 

Гости мистера Норрелла натанцевались до упаду и теперь угощались пуншем. Дамы услаждали слух мистера Норрелла кокетливым смехом и приятной беседой. Сам по себе Гилберт Норрелл был не таким уж желанным призом, но прилагавшееся к нему поместье придавало ему необычайную привлекательность и вынуждало дам, жаждущих выгодного брака для своих дочек, стараться очаровать его так же рьяно, как старается левретка, выпрашивая кусочек куропатки. 

Слуги мистера Норрелла пировали в кухне, за щедро уставленным столом. Они плясали, целовали под омелой горничных и кухарок, как хорошеньких, так и не очень, и провозглашали бесчисленные тосты за здоровье молодого хозяина. 

Иными словами, всем было весело.

Один лишь мистер Норрелл сидел во главе стола и, принуждённо улыбаясь, мечтал о том, чтобы все гости в единый миг перенеслись в свои дома (а ещё лучше — на Луну). Сбежать в библиотеку ему мешали обязанности хозяина, пить наравне с другими гостями он не мог, что же касается поцелуев с очаровательными девицами под омелой, то мистер Норрелл с большей охотой поцеловался бы под виселицей с палачом. 

В минуту, когда отчаяние мистера Норрелла достигло высшей точки, а его улыбка стала такой кислой, что даже ко всему привычные матери девиц на выданье начали непроизвольно морщиться, огонь, пылавший в огромном камине парадной столовой, затрещал, а рождественское полено рассыпалось разноцветными огнями. 

В ту же секунду на аббатство Хартфью опустилась тишина, точно поместье накрыли гигантским стеклянным колпаком. Смолкли смех, музыка и весёлые голоса. Исчез накрытый стол и гости за столом, исчезло вино и гости под столом, исчезла большая столовая, венки из падуба и остролиста, запечённый поросёнок с яблоком во рту и большим, непрестанно расширяющимся отверстием в боку, вазы с оранжерейными ананасами и виноградом и сласти, на которые голодные, туго-натуго затянутые девицы глядели, корчась в танталовых муках.

Мистер Норрелл очутился в обставленной белой мебелью гостиной, холодной и тихой, как заснеженный лес (если бы только в лесу стояли кресла, обитые атласом). Эта комната находилась не в Хартфью, но мистеру Норреллу доводилось в ней бывать. То была гостиная его бабки. Леди Фелиция всегда ходила в белом и любила белую мебель с позолотой. Волосы у неё тоже были белые, как вата, взбитые в немыслимо высокую причёску, а талия такая тонкая, что, казалось, старую даму можно было двумя пальцами переломить пополам, как сахарную куклу. Характер у неё, впрочем, был не сахарный. Из всех родственников леди Фелиция привечала только маленького Гилберта: за то, что он не любил обычных ребяческих проказ, а любил посидеть смирно за книжкой, не кричал, не бегал и не пачкал белых атласных кресел. В этой гостиной мистер Норрелл прочёл свою первую магическую книгу — «Драконий парламент» Джоффри Чосера, поначалу привлечённый яркими миниатюрами, а затем — содержащимися в ней заклинаниями. 

Огонь в белом камине задрожал и заметался, точно в нём плясала саламандра, и в гостиную влетели сани, запряжённые парой крылатых оленей. 

Мистер Норрелл с изумлением воззрился на бородатого человека в красном колпаке с меховой оторочкой и в красном кафтане, столь просторном, что в нём могли поместиться ещё два таких же незнакомца. Седая борода человека в санях достигала кушака, щёки краснели, как яблоки, но лицо было юным и злым. 

Король-Ворон так же внимательно разглядывал вторую часть своего заклинания. С его точки зрения, мистер Норрелл куда меньше походил на фейри, чем Чилдермас, а стало быть, был куда менее презентабельным, однако в нём жила сила. В руках этого маленького, пыльного, недоброго человечка книги превращались в фонарь, освещавший тёмные места, в зеркала, отражавшие невидимые лица, в ключи, отворявшие двери, о существовании которых никто не ведал. Тот, кто не знал мистера Норрелла лично, поражался тому, как столь малое может вместить столь великое. Тот, кто его знал, поражался этому ещё больше.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил мистер Норрелл, как всегда приветливый и любезный. — Зачем ты меня похитил? Тебе это с рук не сойдёт!

— Какое сердитое у меня заклинание! — заметил человек в красном. 

Один из оленей громко фыркнул, а другой покачал рогатой головой, глядя на мистера Норрелла с досадой. 

— Ох, не тот пошёл нынче чародей! — сказал он человеческим голосом, хриплым и неприятным. — Измельчал народ, испортился. 

Мистер Норрелл терпеть не мог намёков на свой малый рост. К тому же не хватало ещё, чтобы реплики, которые полагалось произносить ему, перехватывал какой-то олень. 

Он сосредоточился, произнёс заклинание Разорванной Вуали и вскрикнул… нет, не от изумления, вызванного тем, что узрел истинный облик величайшего из английских магов былого и грядущего, а оттого, что в глаз ему угодила невесть откуда прилетевшая сосновая шишка. 

— Не балуй! — строго каркнул один из оленей.

— Если тебе так нужно знать моё имя, изволь, — сказал человек в санях. — Я… м-м-м… святой Николай. А это мои олени — Ху… Уголёк и… м-м-м… Мотылёк. 

— Мотылёк, — шепнул олень слева своему товарищу и гадко захихикал.

Святой Николай строго взглянул на оленя и покашлял в бороду. 

— В прошлом году ты был хорошим мальчиком, и я решил сделать тебе подарок, — сказал он мистеру Норреллу. 

Мистер Норрелл медленно попятился и уселся в кресло, не отрывая взгляда от человека в красном колпаке с белой меховой оторочкой. 

— Ты эльф, не правда ли? Это любимое занятие эльфов — похищать порядочных людей. 

Святой Николай скрипнул зубами. 

— Пожалуй, ты был не таким уж хорошим мальчиком, и подарок у тебя будет соответствующий. Я подарю тебе нового слугу. 

— У меня много старых, — вставил мистер Норрелл.

— Но я желаю сделать тебе подарок! — крикнул человек в санях. — Молчи, несчастный, и бери, что дают!

Белые стены задрожали и пошли трещинами. Мистер Норрелл съёжился в кресле и замолчал. 

— Он будет служить тебе верой и правдой — пока ваши пути не разойдутся, — продолжал не очень святой Николай, убедившись, что новых возражений не поступает, — выручать тебя из трудных ситуаций — пока ты сам не навлечёшь на себя ужасную беду, устранять твоих соперников — пока не окажется опаснейшим из них. А теперь в благодарность расскажи мне стишок. 

Мистер Норрелл закрыл глаза и забормотал:

— Khorumiti shrirr   
Akshe den Hilleus.   
Tharka lin lin lin ta.   
Tharka den Nehetgarda   
diorinum gulden den Nehet Ie. 

— Ты неправильно придыхаешь в «Nehetgarda», — заметил не очень святой Николай. — К тому же, это заклинание для смирения, а не для изгнания демона, и я вовсе не демон. Впрочем, сойдёт.

С этими словами он бросил в мистера Норрелла ещё одной сосновой шишкой и исчез, а мистер Норрелл перенёсся в свою столовую. 

Там стоял ужасный гвалт. Гости носились по комнате, как оглашенные, с какими-то пакетами и коробками. 

— Боже, мистер Норрелл! Это так потрясающе любезно с вашей стороны! — взвизгнула миссис Годдамс, жена его ближайшего соседа. — Никогда не видела ничего подобного! Разумеется, я знала, что вы чародей, но чтобы с потолка вдруг просыпался дождь из подарков — такого не сделал бы и сам Король-Ворон!

Мистер Норрелл открыл рот, чтобы возразить… однако тут же плотно его закрыл. Он не любил проявлять щедрость, но если люди считают, что он её проявил, зачем спорить?

Встреча со святым Николаем уже изгладилась из памяти маленького волшебника. Со временем он и сам привык к мысли, что в припадке умопомешательства одарил гостей (и, как выяснилось позднее, слуг) рождественскими подарками. 

Не прошло и двух недель, как чародей из Йоркшира, не иначе как в припадке очередного умопомешательства, принял на службу юного моряка (или бродягу) из… неведомо откуда. Кажется, Чилдермас и сам толком не знал, откуда он родом — из Сохо или из дремучего леса Бросселианд. 

Третью часть заклинания Король-Ворон нашёл в квартирке хорошенькой танцовщицы из «Адельфи». 

Пока старшие товарищи грешили с другими танцовщицами, Джонатан Стрендж лежал на софе, закинув длинные ноги на спинку, и потягивал шампанское, а хорошенькая хозяйка квартирки ерошила его рыжие волосы.

— Не слишком ли ты молод, чтобы бывать в таких местах? — спросила она. 

— Я слишком молод, чтобы бывать в доме моего отца, — возразил Джонатан Стрендж. 

— Он плохой человек? — Танцовщица ослабила завязки на лифе и уронила в вырез каплю шампанского. 

— Он скупой человек, — ответил Джонатан Стрендж, бросая пустой бокал на пол.

— Это худший из грехов, — заключила танцовщица и принялась целовать третью часть заклинания в губы, не встречая ни малейшего сопротивления. 

— Полагаю, этот молодой человек уже получил все причитающиеся ему подарки, — заключил Король-Ворон, затягивая окно серебряной завесой инея. — Что касается наставлений, он в них не нуждается. Я чувствую в этом юноше интуитивное понимание проблемы. 

Маг по имени Винкулюс, являвшийся четвёртой частью заклинания Короля-Ворона, праздновал очередную свадьбу. 

Жених нарядился в сюртук, когда-то имевший винно-красный цвет, и нанковые панталоны, от старости приобретшие мшисто-зелёный оттенок, какой бывает у старинных надгробий. Лицо у него было серовато-бледное, глаза — бледновато-серые; об остальных чертах его наружности трудно было сказать что-то определённое, так как комната освещалась только несколькими огарками сальных свечей, которые больше чадили, чем рассеивали тьму, а субъект, о котором идёт речь, не слишком утруждал себя такими процедурами, как мытьё и бритьё. 

Невеста облачила своё дородное тело в платье небесного цвета (бракосочетание происходило в Лондоне, и платье было цвета лондонского неба, а не какого-нибудь там итальянского). На её красном лице помещался один нос, один рот и два глаза, и на этом с описанием её внешности можно закончить. 

Гости обличьем гармонировали с молодыми супругами. Однако в подтверждение максимы о том, что счастлив человек, который ни с кем себя не сравнивает, они были полностью довольны жизнью. Пусть все они были некрасивы, бедны и дурно одеты, пусть их угощение состояло из скверного джина, мясных обрезков, каравая хлеба, полученного Винкулюсом в уплату за приворотное зелье, и бочонка устриц, добытого одним из гостей при помощи ловких рук и проворных ног и преподнесённого молодожёнам в качестве свадебного подарка, все они веселились не меньше, чем посетители приёма какой-нибудь миссис Годсден, и были намного искреннее в своём расположении к хозяевам. 

В жизни каждого мага наступает момент, когда от него начинают требовать волшебства. Поскольку жених был чародеем, а гости достигли градуса опьянения, при котором душа просит чуда, а ум преисполняется уверенности, что любые чудеса возможны, неизбежное свершилось. 

Будь Винкулюс трезв, он бы постарался отделаться каким-нибудь трюком, но праздник длился уже давно, и Винкулюс сам поверил, что он — маг не хуже Соломона, сына Давидова. Закатав рукав сюртука, он ткнул пальцем в одну из непонятных закорючек, синевших под его кожей, и заплетающимся языком провозгласил:

— Ты… чьё имя начертано здесь… явись!

И хотя закорючка не была именем Короля-Ворона и вообще не была ничьим именем, Джон Аскгласс не преминул воспользоваться моментом. 

В тесной сырой комнатушке не было места даже для собаки, однако сани с оленями превосходно в ней разместились. 

Это происшествие могло бы основательно упрочить чародейскую репутацию Винкулюса. К несчастью, никто, кроме него, не видел ни саней, ни оленей, ни человека в красном колпаке с белой меховой оторочкой, хотя Винкулюс описал их гостям самым подробным образом. Гости и молодая жена только хихикали, подмигивали и покручивали пальцами у виска, пока Винкулюс не рассердился и не заявил, что ему нужно серьёзно поговорить с вызванным духом, после чего вытаращился в пространство и застыл, как доисторическая окаменелость, найденная на пляже в Лайм-Риджисе. 

Джина у гостей было достаточно, и окаменевший Винкулюс не приелся им ни через пять минут, ни через десять. Наконец маг с Треднидл-стрит вышел из транса и понёс какую-то чушь о верёвке, дереве на вересковой пустоши, говорящих камнях, пухе чертополоха и чёрном короле. Молодая жена быстро вернула его к реальности с помощью стаканчика джина и оплеухи, нанесённой любящей, но тяжёлой рукой. Винкулюс клацнул зубами, выдул джин, запустил руку в карман и ко всеобщему изумлению и радости вытащил оттуда пригоршню соверенов и позолоченный орех, который тут же преподнёс супруге. 

Денег, добытых из воздуха, хватило, чтобы завершить свадебное торжество столь удачным образом, что гости и молодожёны пришли в себя только через неделю. Отдельным чудом можно посчитать, что никто из них не допился до белой горячки. 

Так Джон Аскгласс посетил Англию и проверил, всё ли готово к его возвращению. 

***  
— Чем же всё это кончится? — спросил Мунин. 

— Какая разница? — ответил Король-Ворон. — Главное, что всё это началось. 

И всё это началось.


End file.
